


Buy You A Rose

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, M/M, Modern AU, inspired by a song, is angst with a happy ending applicable here?, not sure but imma put it anyways, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: To be fair on Wash, the large house they owned was due to his tireless work and he used to make the effort to bring home something nice for Tucker every week: a new necklace or shirt, a toy for Junior, some little trinket that he thought Tucker would like.But things were a bit different now.





	Buy You A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr ](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/) by [ 4ever-tuckington-lover ](http://4ever-tuckington-lover.tumblr.com/): "Could you do a Modern AU Tuckington songfic based off of Luther Vandross's "Buy Me A Rose"? Like, Wash is a workaholic and buys Tucker everything but not really anything meaningful if you get what I mean? Something along those lines maybe?

* * *

 

Tucker wasn’t silly; he knew very well the wiles of lust and love and that over time they dwindled down to a steady glow or cooled to a dying ember. He knew that, realistically, the symphonies and grandeur of the early days wouldn’t last forever.  Life would just…get in the way. Tucker had hoped that wouldn’t happen to them; they had never really been the lovey-dovey type, even in the early days.

To be fair on Wash, the large house they owned was due to his tireless work and he used to make the effort to bring home something nice for Tucker every week: a new necklace or shirt, a toy for Junior, some little trinket that he thought Tucker would like. Tucker appreciated it, truly he did, but there was something missing. There was nothing personal about the gifts, nothing affectionate in the way Wash had them neatly wrapped up and wrote little notes apologising to Tucker for heading out early again for work.

But things were a bit different now.

They had their jobs, which had Wash working overtime and on weekends more often than not, and when Tucker wasn’t working he was volunteering some time at the local school that Junior attended or helping out at the community centre. They had a house together with a mortgage and bills to pay. They seemed to see less and less of one another as time went on. There was less and less affection; Wash was never much of an initiator for physical intimacy and Tucker was often in bed and fast asleep before Washington even made it home for the night. Although they were living together —had a _life_ together—Tucker hadn’t felt so alone.

Tucker stirred awake as he heard Wash getting dressed. It felt like he had only returned home a couple of hours ago and he was already getting ready to leave again?

“Wash? What’re you doing?”

Wash sighed heavily. “Sorry, Tucker. Work’s been a nightmare with the new projects and restructures. I’ll see you when I get home.”

It was difficult to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Will you even be home tonight?”

Wash straightened his tie and picked up his jacket.

Tucker rubbed the side of his head. “I didn’t mean it like that…I miss you.”

“I know.”

Tucker couldn’t explain the sinking feeling he had looking at Wash’s tired face.

“Go back to sleep, Tucker.”

He couldn’t bring himself to ask for a kiss goodbye. As Tucker rolled onto his side, facing away from Wash, the bed had never felt so empty.

Before he went to sleep the next night, Tucker gave Wash a call, just like always.

“Just letting you know that I’m heading off to bed now. I’ll see you when you get in. Goodnight and I…I love you.”

The sound of the bedside lamp flicking on and a gentle pressure against his cheek awoke him. Tucker rolled onto his side, towards the presence at the edge of the bed. He barely even opened his eyes before mumbling sleepily.

“Junior, what’s wrong. bud?”

The deep chuckle that followed definitely wasn’t Junior and Tucker scrambled to sit up with a start.

“Junior’s still sleeping.”

“Wash!?”

He was greeted with a sheepish, sad smile. “Hey, Tucker.”

Tucker searched Wash’s expression. He couldn’t quite read it: Wash’s stormy grey eyes were sorrowful, his smile tight-lipped and his body language open.

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

“I, um, I bought you a rose on the way home from work?”

Tentatively, Wash reached down to the carpet beside the bed to pick up the single red rose he had been hiding. He moved carefully, as though Tucker might reject the gift. Tucker waited patiently for Wash to offer him the flower, and he took it with a smile, bringing it up to his nose so he could smell the sweet scent. His heart swelled at the gesture and he scooted closer to Wash to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“What’s this for?”

“I love you. And I’ve hurt you a lot these past few years. I…” Wash reached out and grasped Tucker’s hand. “I want to make things right. If you’ll let me.”

Tucker couldn’t help but smile. “The rose is a good start.”

Wash leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to Tucker’s mouth. “That’s not all I’d like to start with. I’m going to hold you close and do all those little things for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
